


Haunt Me, Darling

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Guilt, Love/Hate, Nightmares, Obsession, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Girls who fought for a future they won't see and boys who put them above their own.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Haunt Me, Darling

He saw her in his dreams. 

Sometimes it took place in that very holy tomb where everything had fallen apart, other times it was one of the countless battlefields since then. 

His words were always the same-- the one mantra he clung onto as a lifeline, his guiding light through hell.

"I will kill you, no matter what, Edelgard-- El!"

Between the clashing axes and lances, she always replied.

"Dimitri," she usually enunciated, eyes and voice as cold as the metal on her hair. 

But other times, she whispered,

"Dimitri-- my Dima."

Dreams could be so much worse than reality.

\---

He didn't understand Dimitri-- how someone so noble, so idealistic, someone who'd prepared all his life to lead something bigger than himself, could throw all that away in the pursuit of one person.

Until now. 

So this is what being haunted is like, he thought, whenever she appeared in his dreams and berated him for never realizing that the future he fought for wouldn't have her in it.

"I'll find a way-- I swear I will, Lys."

"And if you don't?"

He couldn't reply to that. 

Other times, he didn't need to, because all she said was,

"Khalid. My Khalid."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: CYL4 quartet owns my ass. 
> 
> Wrote this right after I woke up because the first scene was something I had a dream about.


End file.
